All I left behind
by Kylestra
Summary: Almost a year since that final battle. Since the human race reclaimed the earth. Almost a year since...
1. Forgiven not forgotten

**All I left behind**

 **Summary:** Almost a year since that final battle. Since the human race reclaimed the earth. Almost a year since...

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Falling Skies, I really don't. It's as simple as that.

 **Author's note:** So with the final season of Falling Skies steadily moving towards some sort of climax I found myself thinking about what would happen after, when everything was over and this is what I came up with.

 **Warning: Character death!**

* * *

Chapter one: Forgiven not forgotten

Tom Mason stood for a moment in the house they were rebuilding. Almost a year since that final battle. Since the human race reclaimed the earth. Almost a year since... Tom shook himself from his reverie, this wasn't the time. Anne, Ben and Matt were right outside waiting for the drinks he promised to get them. A knock at the door distracted him from his task once again. One of the neighbours probably. They made it a point to help each other out with whatever they needed. The kind of place Tom envisioned living in when they were still fighting. He opened the door with a welcoming smile which dropped from his face the moment he saw who stood on his porch.

"Maggie."

She nodded to him in greeting "Tom."

"I...We haven't seen you since..." Once again Tom cut the sentence short.

"Since Hal died." Maggie was never one to mince words.

Tom blinked taken aback for a moment by the bluntness of the words and against the rush of memories that washed over him. "Look Maggie, I know you blame me."

"He followed you, to save you."

Tom cut her of. "I blame myself too Maggie, if I hadn't been so impulsive maybe..."

"Maybe." Maggie nodded. "And maybe he still would have died."

"I'm so sorry Maggie, if I could go back and change things I would." Tom knew it wasn't much, but he had to tell her.

Maggie nodded again. "When it was all over I didn't want anything to do with you ever again, I just wanted to get away, go somewhere far away where I wouldn't have to be reminded of Hal every day." Maggie smiled wryly. "The universe had other plans." Maggie stepped aside. And there sleeping peacefully in an old battered car seat was a small, but perfect little baby. Carefully she unbuckled it and picked it up her smile turning warm and loving. The baby fussed for a moment before going back to sleep.

Tom stared at it. "Is..." He couldn't get the question past the lump in his throat.

"She's Hal's, she was conceived the night before he died." She held the baby out to Tom who took it from her, cradling her like she was the most precious thing on the planet, which to him, she was.

"I forgave you a long time ago Tom." Maggie told him quietly.

Tom felt the tears fall, but he couldn't bring himself to care. "Thank you Maggie."

"She needs her family." Maggie's eyes were tearing up now too. "And so do I."

Tom nodded and suddenly the welcoming smile was back. "Welcome home Maggie."

* * *

So I have a feeling not all of the main characters are going to survive the war, but actually my money is on either Tom or Weaver (or maybe both?) what do you guys think?


	2. We got love

**All I left behind**

 **Summary:** Almost a year since that final battle. Since the human race reclaimed the earth. Almost a year since...

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Falling Skies, I really don't. It's as simple as that.

 **Author's note:** So with the final season of Falling Skies steadily moving towards some sort of climax I found myself thinking about what would happen after, when everything was over and this is what I came up with.

 **Warning: Character death!  
**

* * *

Chapter two: We got love

"Tom did you get lost?" Anne walked in closely followed by Ben and Matt, she stopped in her tracks. "Maggie?" Ben and Matt peered out curiously from behind Anne.

Maggie smiled a watery smile at them as they stared at her. Matt was the first to recover from the shock and quickly closed the distance between them and threw his arms around Maggie. "We missed you Maggie."

Maggie returned the hug gratefully. "I missed you guys too."

Tom turned to them, the baby in his arms slowly blinked awake at the sound of all those unfamiliar voices. "Look." Tom managed to say.

"Is she?" Anne asked softly, her voice filled with hope and wonder as her hand hovered over a tiny one.

"She's Hal's." Maggie confirmed.

The three crowded around to get a better look at the little miracle. "What's her name?" Ben asked as he stroked a silky soft cheek almost reverently.

Maggie smiled. "Rebecca Mason, Becca for short."

New tears gathered in Tom's eyes. "Hello Rebecca, I'm your grandfather." He cooed softly. The baby gurgled and grabbed at Anne's hand.

For a moment the whole family just stared at this little miracle that had been granted to them.

Then Anne snapped out of it. "God Maggie, you must be tired, come sit." She directed her to one of the sparse pieces of furniture in the room.

"I've still got some stuff in the car." Maggie told her gesturing helplessly at the door as she was being pushed into a chair.

"I'll get it." Matt and Ben chorused and promptly left to do exactly that.

"Right, the back porch and the living room will have to wait until we get a nursery sorted out." Tom mused as he carefully handed Becca back to her mother.

"We're going to need more supplies, we should see if we can get our hands on disposable diapers, that would make all our lives so much easier." Anne joined his musings as Ben and Matt came in carrying what few belongings Maggie had brought.

Maggie looked down at her daughter and smiled in a way she had once thought she never would again. "Welcome home my beautiful Becca."

 **The End**

* * *

So what did you guys think of the finale? Personally I liked my version better ;), but that could just be me.


End file.
